1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical apparatus for the removal of conductive moisture from the components of a high voltage system without requiring the de-energization of the overall system and more particularly to devices which can be attached to high voltage system components without disrupting the system for the removal of conductive moisture and which does so by disrupting the flow of streams of such moisture and grounding the charge carried by said moisture before expulsion of said moisture from said devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, when it is desired to expel conductive moisture, gases, contaminants or combinations of such materials, a device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,393 issued Aug. 7, 1990 entitled "SEPARABLE CONNECTOR ACCESS PORT AND FITTINGS" by Alan D. Borgstrom and David R. Stevens and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention was employed. One such device was placed at each end of, for example, a cable run, to remove moisture collected therein. To one such device access port was connected a source of liquid or gas to be used to purge the moisture collected in the cable run. The other device was left with its access open so that the liquid or gases from the cable run could be expelled. Depending upon the pressure applied to the liquid or gas and the resistance to flow within the cable run, the expelled liquid, gas or moisture might take the form of a continuous stream and since the high voltage system was activated while this action took place, the liquid, gas or moisture expelled could be a conductive stream which could injure adjacent personnel or equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,449 issued Jan. 21, 1992 entitled Removable Media Injection Fitting: by Alan D. Borgstrom Glen J. Bertini and Daniel F. Meyer and assigned jointly to the assignee of the instant invention and Dow Corning Corporation describes a device similar to that of the '393 patent and claims the devices for injecting fluids or gases into, for example, a cable run.